The present invention generally relates to electrical shock defensive devices, such as stun guns and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an electrical shock or stun staff, walking stick, or cane which can be used for defensive purposes for protecting a user thereof.
Personal safety is becoming an increasing problem with high crime rates and many streets unsafe. With the elderly, the problem is even more severe since they are viewed as easy prey to criminals because of their lack of dexterity and strength. There is also a concern with both the elderly and non-elderly when walking the streets, neighborhoods, etc. when stray dogs approach the individual. Such dogs can be menacing, and in some cases even bite and attack the individual. There is also a concern when hiking in the wilderness of being attacked by wildlife.
There are many concerns associated with carrying a lethal firearm, such as a gun or the like. Many states have strict laws concerning carrying and using such firearms. Moreover, the individual does not necessarily want to inflict a lethal blow to the attacking person or animal, but rather subdue or avert the attacker.
Over the years, a number of hand-held electrical shocking devices, sometimes referred to as stun guns, have been developed with varying degrees of success. For example, projectile-type stunning devices, such as the TASER™ device, project conductive barbs attached to a length of conductive wire for stunning and subduing the attacker. Such TASER stun guns are oftentimes used by law enforcement. However, these are limited due to a number of practical considerations, not the least of which is their “one shot” or “shallow magazine” nature which precludes their being used against multiple subjects. Moreover, since such stun guns fire a projectile, they may be classified as a firearm and their use restricted in many states.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,933 B1 to Pearson discloses a telescoping stun gun, which is similar in nature to an expandable baton used by law enforcement officials and the like. The individual holds the baton-like device and flicks his or her wrist to fully extend the device in order to inflict a defensive electrical shock to the would-be attacker. However, such a device has a very limited use and is not particularly well-suited for the elderly or the like. Nor does it act as an ambulatory assistance device, in the form of a staff or cane, whatsoever.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0199884 A1 to Lessing discloses an electrical shock defensive walking stick or cane. However, this walking stick is quite complicated in that it has electrical stingers which are extended by a mechanism out of the end of the cane or walking stick when in use. Aside from increasing the complexity and cost of the device, there arises the distinct possibility that such electrical prongs could be damaged when in use.
Neither of the devices listed above provide any means for becoming disabled when taken from the owner, so as not to be used against the owner of the device. Nor do the devices described above provide adjustability and use as a walking stick or cane by individuals of different sizes. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a device which serves as both an ambulatory assistance device in the form of a walking stick, cane or the like, as well as an electrical shock defensive device. There is also a continuing need for such a device which will become automatically disabled when taken away by force from the user. There is also a continuing need for such a device which is capable of being used for both purposes, and adjustable to meet the needs of different sized users. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.